The Games We Play
by Wowzersduh
Summary: Taking care of herself as long as she can remember Bonnie Bennett learned long ago that money meant power. Desperate for the almighty dollar she finds herself thrown into a new world of schemes where the stakes are higher and the reward is greater, but when love threatens to deter her goal a certain dark-haired crooner promises not to let that happen. AU/ AH *NOT MY PIC
1. Testify

***I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES***

**A/N: I SHOULD NOT be starting another story, but this one just popped into my head yesterday. I'm supposed to be writing chapter 20 of Operation: Bag Damon lol, but I hope you guys enjoy this little tale. I'm telling you right now it's a big twisted web of deceit so expect lies, cheating, violence, and crime. Don't expect characters to be "in character" all the time, and DO NOT expect a traditional happy ending. This is a different type of story with a different type of Bonnie; I don't know how long it will be but enjoy the ride…**

"**Testify"**

_**Now..**_

The doors to the bustling courtroom splayed open causing all previous commotion to cease the moment the green-eyed beauty strolled in. Usually, the perfect picture of confidence the woman that walked into the New York City Criminal Court this Monday morning carried timidity as tight as the Prada purse on her arm. The quietness of the full court was unsettling as she made her way down the long aisle each step of her Louboutin nude heels clinking louder than the last. All traces of the previous tears she'd shed gone to save face.

Shuffling into the empty spot next to the familiar woman with dark hair and piercing emerald eyes. She sat on the hardwood bench crossing and uncrossing her cinnamon colored legs, not able to get comfortable. Her heart was thumping through her silk colored blouse and she would swear her throat was closing up she couldn't breathe. The bun that sat atop her head seemed to be getting tighter and tighter with each passing minute and her hands were beginning to perspire. She didn't notice they were shaking until the soft hand of the sweet woman next to her covered the trembling limbs. The girl offered up a smile when the woman voiced "It'll be alright, Bonnie."

It wouldn't be.

Bonnie pulled her lips even tighter when she said "He's coming home today."

Because he wouldn't; this she was sure of.

The beads of sweat that had gathered on the crown of her head were falling unmercifully now and any other day she would frown in disgust and blush in embarrassment; but that was any other day not today. She had to be on her P's and Q's for _him_. Because at the end of the day _he _saved her and no matter what she felt at the end of the day she owed _him_ her life. So she'd do everything according to plan or this verdict could have a whole different outcome. Her eyes flittered to where he sat composed and calm but Bonnie knew on the inside: behind those beautiful eyes, that meticulously crafted chin, and the perfectly coifed hair that he was scared shitless.

As he should be.

He turned around locking his emerald green hues with her warm viridian ones. The same dazzling eyes that pulled him into a world of trouble time and time again. Even now he still couldn't feel anything but love for her.

"I love you." he mouthed meaning the word even more today than then.

The smile she directed to him didn't quite reach her eyes. Eyes telling a whole different story then what the rest of her body was portraying. He felt guilty for putting her through this knowing how much she hated courts because of her past.

He saw her pull a red lip into her mouth. "I love you too." she whispered back.

"All rise for the verdict." The bailiff bellowed causing all in attendance of this high profile case to stand to their feet.

The judge could hear the slight murmurs coming from the full house as they waited for her next words. Normally people stayed away from the criminal court, but it wasn't everyday that a man of great prestige like Stefan Salvatore was on trial.

Stefan could see water pooling in her eyes, the slight tremble to the same lip she was nibbling ferociously. If he didn't know any better he'd think she felt guilty as well, of course that was impossible. His lawyer tapped him to garner back his attention the caramel haired man sighed facing back front missing the look of disdain Mr. Mikaelson shot Bonnie. Stefan thought about the life sentence he was facing a shudder going down his spine. Jail was never something he seen in his future he'd never been a troublemaker. His "run ins" with the law consisted of traffic tickets and a DUI from his college years.

Stefan stood stoically next to his attorney and good friend Klaus Mikaelson. "And you sure we can win this?" he asked loosening his tie a bit he wanted to seem confident, but on the inside he had a bad feeling about this. "She needs me." he added in inclining his head to Bonnie.

Klaus rolled his eyes, he hated to see his friend so open. Especially for a girl that didn't deserve even half his loyalty. "If that pretty little bird of yours did what she was told, we have this thing in the bag." he supplied confidently. He didn't quite care for the girl his friend had gotten himself entangled with, but she was far from dumb and he was sure she knew better than to cross him.

"You may all be seated." Judge Forbes called taking a seat in the worn leather chair.

Elizabeth Forbes hated she was being put in this position. She had known the Salvatore's for years, so to have to make this kind of decision was very tough on her. Before, all she had to do was read what the jury decided, but with the new evidence supplied to the court Stefan's fate was set. If it was one thing she held tight it was her integrity; and no matter how much she loved Stefan like a son favoritism had no place in her court. Stefan had made his bed now he would have to lie in it.

The foreman handed the verdict to the bailiff, who in turn passed it to the judge. "In light of the evidence we've just acquired from the NYPD, we the court find Stefano Salvatore guilty of Manslaughter in the case of Alexia Fell. We also find him guilty of 2nd degree murder in the case of Damon Salvatore." Liz Forbes' voice boomed.

"No!" Bonnie screamed hysterically hands shaking and knees buckling; Stefan's mother caught the distressed woman just before she hit the tiled floor. The same green eyes that were trying to soothe her earlier were as terror filled as Bonnie's appeared to be. "Please!" she shrieked again her face beet red.

"Objection!" Klaus disputed.

"Its too late to object Mr. Mikaelson."

"Its also too late to admit new evidence."

"Mr. Mikaelson your objection has been overuled and the evidence stays as is, I'm sorry."

"Your Honor there has to be some mistake." he said incredulously.

Stefan's face blanched. It was all real now these past two weeks he wouldn't allow himself to fall prey to panic, but now everything was real. He was going to spend the next 15-25 years in prison on a circumstantial case. People often say in life or death situations your life flashes before your eyes, but right now the same could be true for Stefan. He turned back to look at his wife who was begging the judge to let her testify.

"Please, don't take him away from me." he heard Bonnie cry trying to free herself from Mrs. Salvatore's grip. He felt tears slipping from his eyes as he locked sight with his mother; his heart breaking even more.

This couldn't be his life? Where was Ashton? This wasn't funny anymore it was time for someone to yell Punk'd. When had his life shot to hell? When did everything turn to the worst for him? As the bailiff handcuffed his wrists and began hauling him to the back of the court he thought back to the first time he met Bonnie Bennett, about 2 years ago through his wayward older brother Damon. His older brother who was currently residing in Rosewood Cemetary dead from a gunshot wound that Stefan didn't deliver. As he thought back to that moment it seemed like that was the beginning of the end. She was his downfall.

Bonnie watched as Stefan was drug to the point of no return with teary eyes. They shared one last look before the doors closed and that's when he saw it. The slight gleam of trickery in her eyes. His mouth slid open in awe as Bonnie delivered a wink and a smile his way. With her husband no longer in sight the young lady cleared her throat wiping the mucus from her wet nose. She stepped out of Mrs. Salvatore's embrace all the while keeping eye contact with a probing Klaus Mikaelson.

He watched the dubious smirk grace her deliciously painted candy apple lips, and heard the light chuckle the passed the barrier. Perfectly manicured fingers pulled the pin out of her hair causing the rustic brown strands to tumble down perfectly around her heart-shaped face. Still the attention whore that he knew her to be shook her mane flawlessly in the crowd of chaos depositing sleek gold-rimmed Ray Bands over her eyes. He looked toward a confused Mrs. Salvatore then back to the black widow; her hands now wrapped around a box of Newport's? His brow raised and that's when it all clicked; all the whining, screaming, and crying and this bitch had a hand in the crimes.

"Damn it!" Klaus screamed. This could not be happening he ran his hands through his golden locks incredulously. How did he miss all the signs?

Bonnie's smile grew wide when the recognition hit his eyes. She sauntered her way to the usually right-on attorney. She had to admit it was hard trying to pull the wool over his eyes, but like any man a pretty woman was his weakness. Wrapping her arms around him in a gracious way, but Klaus was the wiser as the hug lasted a little too long and was a little too tight.

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson." her gentle voice traveled into his ear. Her soft lips grazing his earlobe and like the vixen she was she deposited a kiss right under causing a shiver to run involuntarily down his spine. That's when he lost it, felt her poison seep through him in dangerous speeds. He had to fix his mistake before it was too late. He had to save his friend.

His eyes darted between a departing Bonnie and the judge. Still flabbergasted, his mind was unable to compute the information of the wife's betrayal. The convenient confession, the planted evidence, the lies she told, it was all coming together now.

"Your Honor you've got the wrong guy!" he screamed to Liz Forbes.

Liz picked up her gavel. "Mr. Mikaelson calm down."

"He's innocent!" Klaus screamed again jogging towards her.

Two officers detained him just as he reached the bench. "I warned you Mr. Mikaelson take him to the chambers to calm down." she told the officers.

Liz shook her head somberly as the officers drug him off; she had seen this before with high-powered attorney's who lost their first case. Though she was surprised Klaus behaved this way. He was the composed one out of the Mikaelson clan, save Elijah.

"It was her! It was her!" he screamed again trying to fight off the cops. "Stefan is innocent!"

* * *

Outside Bonnie took another drag of the cigarette relishing how it lightly suffocated her with every puff of the contagion. She took out her phone pressing the last dialed number on her call log.

"Its done." she stated shortly walking to the custom made midnight red Maybach that Stefan had purchased for her birthday, sliding in. Blood red was always her favorite color and _his._

"You know where to find me." the midnight-haired man spoke silkily before ending the call.

**Okay that was chapter 1 the next few chapters will be the past thanks for reading and the italics are there for a reason.**


	2. Pretty Woman

_*****_**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES WHATSOEVER***

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for the reviews guys;). Oh and I forgot to write this last time, but I want to thank Lapis Love for encouraging me to write this ;). I tweaked the first chapter a bit, but nothing major. The next few chapters will be "then" until further notice.**

"**Pretty Woman"**

_**Then..**_

Dark hair concealed crafty lapis lazuli eyes as he calculated his surroundings. He hadn't frequented strip clubs this much since his early teens during his modeling career. Shaking the nostalgia out of his mind at his "old" life he focused back to the black shiny platform where some busty blonde was busy humping the pole. This was the fifth club he'd been to tonight and he'd be damned if he visited a sixth.

Miami was known as stripper-central so it baffled him that he couldn't find a decent woman to fit his qualifications for this "job" he was planning. He lifted a slender finger in the air, not even a second later a leggy redhead was in his VIP area.

"Would you like another bottle of bourbon Mr. Salvatore?" the zealous waitress queried.

"Does it come with a side of you?" he asked slyly causing the blue-eyed beauty to blush.

She leaned in assaulting his eyes with her cleavage. "How much are you willing to pay?" she whispered into his ear.

"Give me your number and we can work out the details." he smirked and held out his hand to receive the napkin she scribbled on.

He chuckled lightly at her retreating form. It was like the news of his sudden bankruptcy never happened; if anything it made him more appealing to the gold diggers of America. He had a lot of clout still in Miami, so he barely had to pay for things anyway in the city of beautiful people. He wasn't completely broke after the nose dive of his restaurant chain, and a slew of lawsuits. He had enough to qualify him as a four figure man; still Damon Salvatore liked to have money. Lots of it; and one lucky lady was going to help him get it.

* * *

She dropped her duffle bag in the locker room, taking her place in front of her vanity table.

"You're late." the brunette next to her commented glossing her lips.

"I don't care." the young woman replied.

Pulling the makeup pouch out of her bag she waited until the dressing room consisted of her and the other woman before taking out her blush compact. Opening the case she removed the blush pad and scooped the white powder onto the mirrored side of the compact.

"Bonnie this stuff isn't supposed to be for everyday use." the brunette commented again.

The younger girl gave her friend an expression that said mind your business, then proceeded to line up the cocaine. "I just use it when I'm here, Kat." she reasoned wiping her nose. "It's like a little liquid courage."

The brunette shook her head. She only gave her friend a hit of the stuff to calm her nerves her first night. That was almost 9 months ago and Bonnie had been using it religiously since then. She wondered if getting into this life had been a good choice for her. Stripping wasn't for everybody and she took Bonnie under her wing as a favor to Lock. Her and Bonnie clicked instantly over their shared love of money; but when she found out that she was Lock's girlfriend she gave the club DJ a side-eye. This had to be some sort of modern day pimping, but when she asked Bonnie about it she had said this had been her idea. Their relationship-from her eyes-was very tumultuous, so that coupled with the girl's sordid past had her thinking Bonnie was using the drugs as a coping mechanism and not just fun.

"That's what all crack heads say until they find themselves without a house or home."

Bonnie flicked her off closing the case. "See, all done." she smiled a small gleam in her green eyes.

"Good, because I'm pretty sure you're next." she said heading out of the door.

When the door snapped shut she reopened the compact sniffing one more line. "One for the road."

* * *

Damon took a swallow of bourbon hating that his wingman Mason couldn't make it out tonight. Scanning the crowd again for potentials he caught the brown eyes of another dancer in the club. He gave her a wink and the olive-skinned beauty took it as an invitation to join him.

Katherine paced herself as she walked to thee Damon Salvatore. She had barely made it out of the dressing room when her boss had pointed him out telling her to "get him for all he's got." She had a pretty good track record snagging all the big spenders; attracting nearly every big "baller" that stepped foot in the place. She had an exotic appeal to her that was good at making guys empty their pockets. Which was why her boss recruited her to do the job of swindling the star. Everyone knew he rarely went to strip joints, choosing instead to have private parties at his home, so to them him being at Morning Wood meant he was ready to spend the little bit of money he had left.

She'd heard stories about the infamous ex-model being crude and obscene, but that was neither here nor there to her. All that she cared about was the number printed on the currency bill she'd be stuffing in her thong. Plus, if she served him right maybe he'd pick her up out of this dump christening her his trophy wife. She was fresh for the picking at the ripe age of 22 so it was time for some lucky rich man to scoop her up. When she topped the stairs she stood before him allowing him to survey her toned body.

Damon scanned the striking beauty dressed in nothing more than a leather mini-skirt and red tube top. The platform heels on her feet giving her already long stature more height. He sipped his drink appreciatively staring at the girl in front of him. Just by looking at her he could tell that she was a veteran in this cat and mouse game between entertainers and strippers. Grazing her inner thigh to sit his glass down he gazed at her with bored eyes.

"Can I help you?" he blinked in disinterest.

Katherine batted her thick lashes tossing her long coiled locks to one side. "I was actually wondering if I could help you…" she breathed keeping her vision trained on him.

He smirked reclining back on the leather sofa separating his already open legs more. "What's your name?"

She swayed her hips side to side to the music garnering his attention to her body once again. "Kat." her throaty voiced sung.

"Is that your real name or your stripper name?" his blue eyes glowed.

"Keep me around long enough and you'll find out." she retorted not missing a beat in the game.

He slid his hands down his dark washed jeans and found her eyes again. There was something familiar about this woman as he stared into her dark doe eyes, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The busty blonde was still beating the pole so he figured he could indulge in the high life. At least for a little while.

"Alright kitty Kat, show me what you got." he hummed inching his lower half to the edge of the seat.

Understanding the silent mandate she twirled a curl around her finger sinking to her knees. Damon watched her lick her lips eagerly. Neither of them breaking the stronghold of their glare.

The self-proclaimed sex kitten dipped her head hungrily; this was going to be worth every penny. "As you wish."

* * *

The music cut momentarily before the melodic voice of Kelly Rowland blasted through the speakers of the high priced club. The lights dimmed and a spotlight was shone on the middle of the stage on the curtain.

"_Go, go, go, go…"_

The curtains opened revealing the bronze beauty dressed in men's business attire. The dark vest covering her ample breasts and the tie around her neck plummeting down their valley. The suit pants hugging every curve of her coke bottle body. She struck a pose, poising one hand on her fedora hat, the other on her hip.

"_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down. Go longer, you can last more rounds. Push harder, you're almost there now. So go lover, make mama proud…"_

The brunette swayed her hips in a seductive manner with each step towards the rod. Her sky-high stilettos one with the beat. Her hat was the first to go as she dipped her body quickly grabbing the pole and taking her first of many twirls. She eyed the assortment of men in the crowd that ranged from middle-aged married men to prepubescent young men. She rolled her body down the pole, spreading her legs into a Chinese split. She began popping each cheek simultaneously ripping the thin fabric from her legs. Getting back to her feet she hooked her thumbs into her leather g-string raising her eyes overhead to the VIP booths. She wound her hips provocatively bending over to pick up some of the bills lining her feet. She would take these guy's chump change, but she was performing for the big dollars the big wigs would expel.

"_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs…"_

Damon allowed his head to rest against the cushions of the sofa as all the blood in his limbs rushed to the centerpiece of his body. He had to admit this girl knew exactly what she was doing as he started to feel tingly in his legs. He wrapped his hand deeper in her locks and pulled. Katherine groaned diving deeper on his post.

"_And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background…"_

He peeled open his ice blue eyes at the sound of cat-calling seeing a honey coated brunette flipping onto the pole. He watched her cross her ankles sliding down the pole, before slinking back up it. He leaned up to get a better look, steadily bobbing the head between his thighs.

"_And you're almost there you can do it, I believe in you, baby. So close from here.."_

Putting her cheerleader moves to work Bonnie hiked one leg on the pole effectively performing a standing split; and to further impress her audience she rotated around the metal tower like a prima-ballerina. She clutched the pole throwing her head back while grinding her middle into the bar. In her upside down position her eyes locked with the penetrating glare of electric blue. She popped back up still swaying popping the button on her vest her vision still trained to the gaze that was painfully reading her.

Damon could feel his impending orgasm rising as he continued the staring contest with the vixen currently on the pole. Her face the picture of innocence and purity, but her body the greatest sin. She was what he'd been looking for all night. He watched her bury her hands within her luscious waves and squeezed Katherine's hair a little more imagining it was the pecan, green-eyed girl kneeled before him instead. When she dipped it low again he bit his lip in anticipation.

"At a girl." he moaned.

Katherine assumed he was speaking to her and pumped harder. Damon groaned again trailing his hand down her back.

Sliding down the pole once more like a firefighter Bonnie unclipped the bra tossing it away with her other belongings. For her last hoorah she twirled around the pole doing an interesting movement with her backside that mirrored the round of applause coming from the crowd.

"_Baby I'ma be your motivation…"_

Damon came instantly at the sight and nearly swooned. In an attempt to get his attention back on her; Katherine made sure to drain him dry sucking greedily until being yanked up by her hair. Focusing her eyes on her "John" for the night she smiled satisfied at her job well done. He pat his lap for her to take a seat and she sat down obediently ready for her payment. He almost wanted to push her off seeing the over eager expression on her face, but he digressed because he needed her.

He dug in his pocket for a few bills. "Who is that?" he asked sliding 4 hundred dollar bills in her hand.

The brunette curled her lip at his audacity, but turned her head towards the stage. She seen her friend picking up the dispersal of bills from the stage while the next girl got ready to perform. It just had to be Bonnie to take her future man she thought bitterly.

"That's our new one, Envy." she informed plastically.

"Real name." Damon implored.

"And why would I tell you that?" she asked full of attitude pursing her lips.

Damon smirked seeing how this was going to go. "Because you like money." he replied pulling out a roll of hundreds.

Katherine quickly hid the bulge in her eyes at the thick bundle of bills. "Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie moved to the end of the platform crouching down to collect the last couple of bills when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. She sighed in irritation. She hated when the men got grabby with her, she was here for one reason and one reason only; to pay her damn bills. Her eyes shot up in annoyance, attitude already turned up to deliver a good tongue lashing when emerald hues met clear blue.

The words on her tongue evaporated as she felt him sliding the bill into her hand along with 4 more of the same value.

"Is everything okay over here?" a bouncer at the club asked.

Reluctantly breaking eye contact with the girl he regarded the security guard. "Everything's fine. Just wanted to give this pretty lady my stipend personally." he smirked meeting her eyes once more. "And let her know that there could be more where that came from."

She narrowed her eyes and mumbled a thank you meandering her wrist out of his grasp. The bouncer helped her off the stage and she marched back to the locker room chin up in defiance. Who did that guy think he was or what did he think he was going to get feeding her those played out lines? The things she did for money could be labeled as ludicrous, but prostitution is where she drew the line.

Damon tried not to laugh at the young girl as she bolted to the back. He had actually meant what he said as a compliment not a proposition. At least not yet. Nevertheless, she obviously took offense to his words, but he would wait for her not willing to let his golden ticket disappear.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the dressing room throwing the outfit into her locker. Going through her duffle she pulled out an oversized t-shirt and leggings; then slammed the door.

"What's all the commotion about?" she heard Katherine's sultry voice answer.

"Oh nothing just some jackass tried to proposition me like some whore." she snapped to her friend.

"We are strippers so that's not surprising." the brunette shrugged.

Bonnie scoffed. "Well you might take that as a compliment, but this is only a means to an end for me."

"That's what we all say in the beginning." Katherine retorted following her back into the main room. "You can play Mother Teresa all you want Bon-Bon, but at the end of the day you love the power just as much as the next stripper."

"Maybe but every woman has a limit."

"Well I seen who you 'turned down' and I must say you need to lower yours." her friend replied. "You have to learn to play the game hon."

She snorted. She seen Katherine up there with the blue-eyed devil so of course she would probably be his bed warmer for the night if offered. If 'playing the game' meant kissing ass the she wasn't with it. Before she could dignify that with an answer another voice floated into the conversation.

"I'm glad I caught you." she heard from behind her and she could almost see his smile.

"That makes one of us." she said turning to face him.

He just stared at her; scrutinizing every inch of her body with those beady eyes of his. She folded her arms under her chest suddenly feeling self-conscious. Damon was doing somersaults inwardly this girl was perfect.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he laughed.

"Like you just seen me naked!" she hissed.

"Well..." He continued to chuckle at her expense causing her to roll her eyes.

Her gaze caught with the DJ of the club and she decided to move this along. "Look whatever you're selling…"

"Damon." he cut in.

"Damon, whatever you're selling I'm not buying."

He followed her eyes to the tanned guy in the DJ booth that reminded him of Ronnie from that show about Jersey. He gave him a cocky smile then focused back on the short girl in front of him.

"You honestly don't know who I am?" he asked in awe. "I'm only one of the first succesful male models."

She shrugged her shoulders trying to walk around him. "Maybe you're just before my time."

He recoiled from that underhanded jab at his age; someone better tell this girl he's an eternal stud. Catching her arm he exhaled. "Wait, we got off to a bad start. I apologize about earlier what I said came out wrong. I think you're a very pretty woman."

"And I think you're a jackass."

"Is he why you're trying to get away from me?" he asked nodding towards the DJ.

She glanced towards that direction. "You could get yourself offed for talking to me."

Damon grinned. He could take him if it came down to it, but it was cute of her to underestimate him. "I've been known to take risks."

"I bet." she retorted looking to Katherine for a little help.

The brunette merely acted as if she wasn't paying attention. Which ironically she was being paid not to pay attention.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked noting how young she appeared. Her being underaged could really throw a monkey wrench in his plans.

"Old enough." she shot out angrily passing him.

"No need to get testy." he called out to her retreating form.

He saw the DJ tracking her every movement and thought better of leaving right after her. He talked to Katherine for a couple minutes before ducking out into the night to find her. Katherine watched him tail her friend and crossed her arms at the missed opportunity. Whatever he wanted Bonnie for had to be serious for him to chase her like that. And whatever it was she wanted a part in it.

* * *

"Bonnie wait." Damon called jogging towards her.

She stopped mid step to face him. "How do you know my name?"

He zipped his lips then she remembered seeing him with Katherine and it all clicked. "Don't even answer that." she laughed sardonically. She was going to kick Katherine's ass later.

"Hear me out please." he asked before she could stomp off again.

"What." she exasperated figuring if she let him speak he'd leave her alone.

"I have this proposition that if done by the right person; that person and I can come into a lot of money." seeing he had her full attention he continued. "It'll require a location move and some time, but I have everything planned out and its foolproof."

"And you want me to be that person."

"Obviously."

"Why me?"

"I never seen anyone so perfect."

She rolled her eyes. "Where would I have to go?"

"New York."

"New York!" she shrieked in disdain. The north was cold and foggy, and depressing.

"Only for a while."

"How much money will I get?" she asked after a moment.

"A third of what I collect."

"And how much is that?"

He looked her dead in the eye. "Close to half a billion and counting."

She laughed. Softly at first until it was a full blown howl. "You're full of shit." she said unlocking her Prius.

"I won't deny that, but I kid you not honey this investment will be a good look."

She opened the driver's side door. "And what would I have to do? Sleep with you? Pretend to be your wife?"

"You're very smart I knew it was a reason you stood out. Not me, but my baby bro."

"You gotta be kidding me." she scoffed sliding into the seat and closing the door. "I'll pass."

"Come on, Bonnie." he yelled as she started the ignition. "Your friend told me all about you. You have student loans out the ass, your grandmother's nursing home bills are sky rocketing, not to mention your credit card debt. Are you really in a position to turn this down? Lets be smart about this."

She cut the ignition hitting him with the door as she got out. "So you think you know it all huh?" she screamed in his face her cheeks beet red in anger. "You don't know shit about me!"

"Hmm." he said tapping his chin. "Well I paid our girl kitty a great deal to know it all."

She balked at that. "So why not get her to do your dirty work?"

"Because my brother would never go for a girl like her. He likes cute, quiet, girl next door types. You know lady in the street and a freak in the bed. And I was only with your friend for twenty minutes and you and I both know she's a freak 24/7."

He was once again met with judgy green eyes. Without saying another word she returned to her vehicle and started the engine. She backed up slowly when she seen Damon once again advancing on her car.

"Move."

"I'm going to be in Miami until tomorrow morning. Then I'll be boarding a flight to JFK at 8:45 from Miami International, if you change your mind call me." he said sliding a card thru her cracked window.

With that he walked back to his 1969 custom made Chevy Camaro his only car to avoid repossession. He'd go home and rest until she called, because she would call. If Damon knew anything he knew that temptation had a way of smothering you into submission.

* * *

Bonnie pulled into the driveway of the townhouse she currently still shared with her ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend who had been mean mugging her during her conversation with Damon. Unlocking the door she sat down her bag throwing her keys on the table.

She padded around the dark apartment to the kitchen where she filled a small glass bowl with water. "Bad." she called looking for her gray tabby cat.

Not hearing the familiar pitter patter of the kitten she flicked on the light, dropping the bowl to the floor as a shrill scream escaped her lips.

"Tyler." she gasped clutching her chest. "Why are you here in the dark?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" he barked cornering her into the kitchen.

"I had to stop at the store to get Bad some more food." she said backing away from him until her back collided with a wall.

She stared up into his tawny eyes that were filled with quiet rage. She willed him to calm down knowing firsthand what he was capable of when he got angry. She remembered the days when she thought his jealousy was cute and endearing like most naïve girls until one day he took it too far.

"Who was that guy you were talking to huh?" he said getting further into her face.

"Ty please calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Bonnie!" he yelled slamming his fist against the wall two inches from her head. "Who the hell was he?"

Her eyes closed at the impact hoping against hope that her neighbors wouldn't call the police on him again. "He was no one! I told him to leave me alone, you saw that."

"The only thing I saw was that bastard following your ass out the door." he disputed trailing a finger down her jaw before grabbing her chin roughly. "Is that who you dumped me for?"

"No!" she hissed as he tightened his grip. "You're hurting me."

"And you're hurting me, but you don't seem to care about that." he sneered releasing her chin. "Did you sleep with him?" he asked digging his hands down her pants against her will, to check for her underwear.

He knew Bonnie liked to have nice things and he hated that he could no longer provide them for her. He knew it'd be a matter of time before she found someone new to be her own personal ATM, but if she thought she was leaving him she had another thing coming. Seeing she indeed had panties on he let go of the flailing girl and began walking away.

"You can't keep doing this." she screamed as angry tears cascaded down her cheeks. He stopped walking and turned around. "We aren't together anymore and I don't belong to you!" she hollered bending over to pick up the broken glass.

He snatched her up with a quickness pressing her against the wall. Her feet dangled in the air and he actually saw fear in her green eyes. "That's the problem with you Bon, you never know when to shut up." he said squeezing her arms. He heard her wince and whispered against her lips. "As long as you stay in my house you are mine." to exact his point he kissed her hard on the lips.

"Oh and I let that damn rat out earlier for pissing on my shoes." he threw over his shoulder walking out the door.

Bonnie slinked against wall as the tears continued to fall down her eyes. She noticed blood dripping onto her shirt and glanced at her hand. When Tyler had pushed her against the wall she still had the piece of glass in her hand. Rising from the floor she ran her hand under the faucet thinking back to his words.

"_As long as you stay in my house you are mine." _

"Then i'll leave." she said quietly to herself.

She couldn't do this anymore. She'd live on the streets before staying another night in this hell. She had been trying to save up money to move out for 9 months, but every penny she made was already due to pay for something else. The only family she had was her grams and she was housed up in Cedars Nursing home. Her mother was somewhere in south Florida whoring around still strung out on drugs. More tears slid down her face and she snorted derisively. Just like a sick joke from the universe she was turning out to be the same way. These were the cards life dealt her so she didn't have a choice.

Or did she?

She turned off the faucet and ran to her room grabbing any and every piece of clothing she could get her hands on. She moved to her dresser throwing in bras, panties, and other toiletries. She zipped the suitcase and picked up the duffle that was by the door. Checking the time the big red digits read 4:30 am. She had about four hours until Damon's flight departed. She took one last look at the place she called home for the last 3 years and sighed.

When her and Tyler first met he was the college football star with talks of going pro. She was a young girl that happened to be at the right place at the right time. When he saw her at one of the college parties he immediately took a liking towards her and young Bonnie was beyond smitten. What he didn't know was that she pegged him from the moment she walked thru the door. She had, had boyfriends before, but all of them were out of necessity not want. She needed them to get by, but Tyler was different she actually cared about him. They fell in love soon after that first meeting and he even paid for her first year of college when the time came. Everything was great until he hurt his knee and his NFL dreams were shattered. He'd always had a temper that she matched just as equally, but then the arguing escalated to him putting his hands on her. The moment he slapped her was when she called it quits and he promised it'd never happen again. Well tonight she added this to the other list of his broken promises.

She loaded her bags into the trunk of her Prius, rounding the car she fell into the seat. Her fingers shuffled through her purse in search of that stupid card he gave her. Like, seriously who still gave out business cards? Finding the card she then sifted around to find the money she had bundled up earlier in the night. She would use that to pay up her grams' stay for the next few months. After dumping out all the contents she realized the money was gone.

It only took a moment before it dawned on her. "Tyler!" she growled throwing the purse against the dash.

The bastard had stole her money. A new wave of anger rushed over her and she screamed. Clutching her cell phone she dialed the number on the card it was either call now or sleep in her car. She swallowed the bile that was crawling up her throat, and waited with bated breath as the phone rung.

* * *

Damon stepped back into his recently sold penthouse one towel dangerously low on his hips while the other was being mopped thru his wet locks. He sat on the bed going through his suitcase when the vibrating sound caught his ear. Catching the call on its last ring he answered.

"Hello?"

It was quiet a moment the only thing decipherable was the sound of wind and car horns.

"Hello?"

"I'm in." the soft voice of Bonnie replied.

"Took you long enough." he retorted.

She scoffed reminding herself why she was doing this. "I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"I need an advance on some of the money to pay my grams rent for the next few months."

"Fine, you just be at the airport at 8:30."

"Wait." she said before he hung up. "I need something else."

A smile crept over his face as he lied back against the bed, bending one arm behind his head. "I know the saying is the early bird catches the worm, but you're a lot early little bird." he joked. "I'm not that easy."

Ignoring his words she proceeded with her thought. "If we're going to do this then we need to meet up now, because I have nowhere to go." she said somberly causing his forehead to crease in concern.

"Why? Are you alright?" he asked sitting up.

"Peachy, just need a place to crash for the night."

"Alright I'll text you the directions to my house."

"Just like that?"

"We're partners now Bonnie. As long as you're helping me whatever you need will be taken care of."

The line went silent as Bonnie mulled over the meaning of what he just said. She didn't know how to respond to that. Assuming that she should probably say something she grumbled something along the lines of 'oh'.

Another awkward silence waned on the line before Damon spoke again. "I'll text you the address now."

With that the line went dead, but the phone was still glued to her ear. For some reason she felt like she had just made a deal with the devil.

_Money is the root of all evil…_

* * *

**Lyrics are from my favorite Kelly Rowland song "Motivation." **


End file.
